Just one time I promise!
by TheAwakeningOfHope
Summary: What does Jack do when he tells his cousin a-little-white-lie that he has a girlfriend? Well there is not much to do at times like this...except beg Kim for help!/Dialogue-fic/two-shot! COMPLETE!
1. Homework and bribes

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the late update :/ This is my forth ever Fanfic for Kickin' it. :) I have also noticed that I have a lot of favourites and followers for my other stories -which I am very grateful for- but I haven't been getting a lot of reviews so please review! (I am actually begging you!)**

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it.**

* * *

"Hi Kim"

"Jack,I'm trying to do my homework! So if you want something tell me now before you start to act all innocent."

"Jeez. I just said hi."

"I'm serious Jack! Get to the point!"

"Okay! Wow you really catch on fast."

"I know. Now what do you want?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

"..."

"Kim, the middle finger was totally uncalled for."

"Jack, if that is seriously how you plan to ask out someone I feel really sorry for the unlucky girl you marry."

"Okay one: I mean that I told my cousin that I had a girlfriend and I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend. And two: you wish you were the girl I marry!"

"Okay one: Whatever helps you sleep at night Jackie. And two: I'm not going to pretend to be some kind of trophy girlfriend that you can just show off to your cousin!"

"Oh c'mon Kim! If I don't have a girlfriend by the time my cousin gets here I might die of humiliation!"

"Well you will be missed."

"..."

"Jack the middle finger was totally uncalled for."

"Don't you mock me Crawford!"

"Look Jack if you really need a fake girlfriend just look for some desperate girl who doesn't have any self respect and is so low in the popularity chart that she would actually be okay with being seen dating you!"

"...Are you on some new medication I should know about?"

"..."

"Ow! No need to get violent!"

"Look Jack if I agree to go out on fake date with you to impress your cousin will you leave me alone to do my homework?"

"Yes"

"Then it would be an honour to go on a date with you."

"Oh thanks so much Ki-"

"For fifty dollars."

"WHAT?!"

"Fifty dollars for a date with me take it or leave it."

"Oh my God you actually think I am so desperate that I would actually pay you to go on a date with me?"

"Yes"

"...Would five tens be okay?"

* * *

**That is part one of my story, not really what I expected it to turn out like but I like either way.**

**Anyway on a more serious matter...HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN HIT THE ROAD JACK!**

**I don't know about you guys but I just thought it was just down-right-no-pun-intended-epicly-AWESOME!**

**And on another note I really am trying to get more reviews on my stories even from the more reviews I get the faster I will update and would love to here your guys ideas, I promise if I use your idea I will give you a shout out!**

**-A**


	2. Run Matt! RUN!

**Hi!**

**Sorry guys that I haven't updated for ages I know you guys probably hate me now, but I have been doing a lot of thinking and I decided I will be doing this chapter in dialogue. I know I said it wasn't going to be but I just wasn't having fun writing it either way.**

**Also someone asked me in a review if my profile picture was real, no it isn't real I wish it was but it isn't. -.-**

**disclaimer: I don't own kickin it if I did there would be a lot more KICK!**

**Jack is in bold,**_ Kim is in italics_ and Jack's cousin (Matt) is in underline.

* * *

"Sooo...Jack, when is your girlfriend gonna show up?"

**"She'll be here!"**

"How long ago did you text her to meet us here?"

**"...A half an hour ago."**

"I knew it you don't have a girl-!"

"_Hey, sorry I'm late only got your text five minutes ago"_

**"It's okay Kim , Matt were you saying something?"**

"No, nothing."

_"So you're Matt?"_

"Yes, and would you mind if I asked you a question?"_  
_

_"No go ahead."_

"Why are you dating my cousin?"_  
_

**"Dude, I'm warning you!"**

"What? it's a perfectly innocent question."

_"Well...what's not to like? he is a black belt who isn't a backstabbing jerk like some guys I've dated."_

"You forgot to mention he can't dance, has severe anger issues and an ego the size of Canada!"_  
_

**"I am somewhat offended!"**

_"Well I'm a bad dancer, with anger issues is there something wrong with that?"_

"No! There is nothing wrong with that! But you gotta admit he is a little self absorbed."

_**"HE is listening!"**_

_"So what if he is cocky? It's better than having a guy who is too shy too talk to you, plus confident guys are better kissers."_

"Oh, so you two have kissed?"

**"We have?"**

_"Umm...yeah we have, we do it all the time."_

"Well then let's see it!"_  
_

**"See what?"**

"I wanna see you guys kiss."

_"What?!"_

__"Wow typical how the blonde didn't understand that...I want you two to prove that you are dating."

_"Fine then we will kiss."_

**"We will?"**_  
_

****"Well why wouldn't you guys? You are dating...aren't you?"

**"Yes We are! I'll prove it!"**

****_"..."_

**"..."**_  
_

****_"..."_

**"..."**_  
_

****_"...Um well there you have it we kissed."_

"Okay fine then I believe you, but Jack there was really no need for grabbing her and practically smashing your heads together."_  
_

_"Yeah Jack I think you might have bruised my lips."_

__"Yeah, easy tiger, keep that up and we might have a mini Jack on the way...but judging by your girlfriend's wardrobe I think that day might be upon us..."

_"THAT'S IT!"_

__**"Run Mark! RUN!"**

**THE END**

* * *

**Okay guys once again I am sorry for not updating in like forever but I was having a severe case of writers block and I know that it isn't that good but hey you can't blame a girl for trying.**

**Review?**


End file.
